


When You Beat It Up

by idratherwrite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly Derek, I don't know what Derek works in, M/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, Stiles is in college, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idratherwrite/pseuds/idratherwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic based on <a href="http://firstmemes.com/post/116556944258">this post</a>.</p><p>Stiles complains about Derek's force, but not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Beat It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic based on [this post](http://firstmemes.com/post/116556944258).
> 
> Rated M because there is the shortest mention of actual sex but I guess T could be more appropriate.

Derek, as usual, wakes up early, kisses Stiles’ back and goes out for his morning run. When he comes back Stiles is still asleep and he can’t help but smile at the sight of the huge hickey he left on his neck. 

A quick shower later, Stiles still isn’t showing any signs of joining the world of the living. He considers waking him up for breakfast but decides against it when he sees how peaceful he looks. He lightly kisses his cheek and finishes dressing before going to the kitchen for a quick breakfast and going to work.

It’s almost noon when his phone buzzes three times in a row.

**From: Stiles**

****_Why didn’t you wake me up?_

_I have homework, Derek._

_You promised breakfast in bed. :(_

Derek grins and rolls his eyes, knowing full well that a tired Stiles would not only not appreciate being woken up. Also, he hadn’t promised breakfast in bed. In fact he had banned food in the bedroom after the third time Stiles had spilled soda.

He texts back a quick “sorry” followed by “you looked like you could use the rest” before pocketing his phone again and turning his attention back to his work. It isn’t even a whole minute before his phone buzzes again.

**From: Stiles**

_Oh my god, my body is killing me._

Derek blushes slightly at the same time he feels immensely smug. Stiles had often praised him for his energy but he had never texted to complain.

**From: Stiles**

_My ass is sore, Derek. :( You did this to me._

Derek’s already half hard, remembering Stiles’ whimpers and moans from the night before.

**From: Derek**

_You begged me to do it, if I remember correctly._

And he had. Not that Derek wasn’t already lost in the sensation of Stiles around him, but to hear Stiles brokenly ask for more had him pounding harder and faster, loving how Stiles screamed his name.

**From: Stiles**

_Can I beg you for a bathtub now?_

_Standing hurts._

**From: Derek**

_Sorry_

The smile in Derek’s face makes it clear he is not at all sorry. However, it’s a Saturday so he knows there’s no problem if he leaves a little early, grabs some pizza on his way home, and spends the rest of the day cuddling Stiles on the couch.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on twitter: @ashleightweets  
> Or on tumblr: ashleighblogs.tumblr.com  
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
